


Стамина и иратце

by Azhdaha_and_McCreation



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhdaha_and_McCreation/pseuds/Azhdaha_and_McCreation
Summary: Магнусу нравится учить Алека, а Алеку нравится учиться, но сегодня Магнусу хочется другого.





	Стамина и иратце

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной Битвы 2014  
> Бета ann2608

— Ну уж нет, — шепчет Магнус, сжимая запястья Алека. — Сегодня я сверху…  
Они вместе. После всего пережитого. Им больше нечего скрывать друг от друга. Во всех смыслах. Это сносит голову сильнее, чем все, что было раньше. Тоже во всех смыслах. Магнус уже не видит в Алеке неопытного мальчишку, которого надо оберегать от лишних знаний. Алек, к слову, может трахать его полночи без передышки, какой уж тут «мальчик»… Знаниями Магнус с ним тоже делится охотно. Учит тому, что знает и что любит. И ему нравится учить Алека, а Алеку нравится такая учеба. Нравится смотреть, как Магнус под ним плавится от желания и просит применить полученные знания в деле.  
Но сегодня Магнусу хочется другого.  
Они были в польском ресторанчике, напротив дома Магнуса, и на Алека на протяжении всего ужина беззастенчиво пялился откровенно раздевающим взглядом парень за соседним столом. Парень был блондином, чем-то неуловимо смахивал на Джейса, и Магнус, Магнус, который привык легко относиться к флирту, вдруг понял, что способен убить за такой взгляд.  
После этого Магнус не хочет учить. Он хочет брать свое.  
Магнус буквально тащит Алека домой, в подъезде тянет к себе за шарф и грубо целует, практически трахая его рот языком.  
— Ты с ума сошел? — выдыхает Алек, когда Магнус дает ему отдышаться. — Что на тебя нашло?  
— Он тебе понравился? — Магнус снова дергает за шарф, ослабляя петлю, и впивается губами в его шею.  
Алек так привычно запрокидывает голову в ответ на его поцелуи, что Магнус даже удивляется, услышав в ответ не стон, а вопрос.  
— Кто?  
— Тот парень, — Магнус прикусывает кожу на шее Алека, и тот все-таки стонет. Магнусу хочется, чтобы в его вопросе не было ревности, а было только любопытство, но вряд ли из этого что-то выходит, потому что даже Алек слышит, что это не так. Он смотрит на Магнуса и вдруг ухмыляется.  
— Он похож на Джейса.  
Магнусу этого более чем достаточно. Он тянет Алека за собой, на ходу расстегивая на нем куртку, и, едва попав в квартиру, вжимает его в стену.  
— Ты точно с ума сошел!  
Магнус закрывает ему рот поцелуем.  
Магнусу все равно — он представил Алека с тем парнем и уже не хочет, не хочет, не хочет думать об этом, но не может остановиться…  
Он скидывает свое дорогущее кашемировое пальто прямо на пол, сдергивает с Алека куртку и отправляет ее туда же. Связных мыслей хватает только на то, чтобы оценить, что завалить Алека прямо на них, тут же, на полу, пожалуй, будет не слишком удобно.  
Магнус прижимается бедром к паху Алека, и больше связных мыслей не остается. У Алека стоит.  
— На меня или на него?  
— Что?  
Алек непонимающе смотрит на Магнуса, а потом смеется ему в лицо. Вредная голубоглазая бестия…  
— На него? — Магнус расстегивает ширинку и дразнит Алека через белье. — Или на меня?  
Алек выдыхает: «а сам-то ты как думаешь?» и дергает за рубашку. Пуговицы отлетают через одну, и, представив, сколько придется возиться с манжетами, Магнус стонет:  
— Оставь, — и сам запускает руки под свитер Алека. Гладит, дразнит, царапает, пока еще хватает терпения.  
Алек слушается и, скользнув руками ниже, расстегивает на Магнусе ремень. Он легко проводит ногтями по открытой коже над полоской джинсов, не царапая, а дразня, ведет пальцами дальше, к спине, запуская руки под джинсы Магнуса и с силой сжимая его зад.  
— Ну уж нет, — шепчет Магнус, перехватывая запястья Алека. — Сегодня я сверху…  
— Пошли в кровать, — кивает Алек. Но до кровати далеко, а Магнусу хочется здесь и сейчас. Магнус с мазохистским упорством представляет Алека с Джейсом. В кровати. В душе. На столе.  
На столе.  
Алек не успевает даже возмутиться тому, что Магнус тащит его не в спальню, а на кухню, как оказывается прижат животом к столешнице.  
Магнус понимает: Алек повторит это с ним самое позднее через неделю, и для Магнуса секс будет совсем не таким, как для привыкшего к боли Сумеречного охотника, но остановиться уже нет сил.  
Он спускает с Алека штаны и задирает свитер к самым плечам, обнажая покрытую рунами спину. Стамины нет, она выцвела еще прошлой ночью, и Магнус заставляет себя достать из кармана Алека стило и вывести ее — не задумываясь над выбором места — прямо на ягодице, а потом, чуть ниже, почти на бедре — иратце.  
Стамина и иратце — трахать не перетрахать.  
— Долго ты будешь возиться? — нетерпеливо шипит Алек, и Магнус, забыв, что он маг, что он, черт возьми, Верховный Маг Бруклина и может призвать что угодно и откуда угодно, растягивает его по-простому — смоченными слюной пальцами.  
Магнус знает Алека. Магнус знает, как надо надавить и погладить, чтобы Алек сам прогнулся, насаживаясь на его пальцы.  
— А ты еще не признался, — Магнус наклоняется к его уху, добавляя третий палец, — кто тебя так возбудил…  
— Иди ты… к черту, — стонет тот, прижимаясь лбом к прохладной столешнице. — Сам же знаешь… давай уже.  
— Не груби, сладкий, — Магнус торопливо стягивает до колен джинсы и одним толчком входит в Алека. — Сладкий мой…  
Алек скрипит зубами, но иратце уже пульсирует у него на бедре, а Магнус дает привыкнуть, прежде чем продолжить. Потом, правда, когда Алек расслабляется, Магнус уже не церемонится, вбиваясь в него размашистыми толчками и буквально насаживая его на себя, до боли сжимая пальцами бедра и плечи.  
Алек стонет в голос и рычит сквозь зубы, но ему нравится, ему, определенно, нравится. И когда Магнус сжимает его член, Алеку хватает нескольких торопливых движений, чтобы кончить Магнусу в ладонь.  
Магнуса хватает ненамного дольше.  
Он опирается обеими руками о стол, приходя в себя, а Алек разворачивается к нему, сначала усаживаясь на стол, а после и вовсе со вздохом откидывается назад, ложась на спину.  
Магнус не может отвести от него взгляда — сильное тренированное тело, сбитое дыхание сквозь приоткрытые, припухшие от поцелуев губы, капельки пота на висках, потеки спермы на животе и бедрах. Магнус скользит по ним пальцами, размазывает, ласкает особенно чувствительную после оргазма кожу.  
— Еще хочешь? — Алек облизывает пересохшие губы, глядя на Магнуса потемневшими глазами.  
Магнус не утруждает себя ответом — просто подтягивает его поближе к краю стола и к себе, раздраженно дергает вниз зацепившиеся за ботинки штаны, а после просто отправляет их куда-то в сторону. Разводит ноги Алека, подходя вплотную.  
Алек и так уже растянут, но Магнус не отказывает себе в удовольствии провести пальцами между влажных ягодиц, вставить сразу три, следя за его реакцией. Алек задыхается и кусает губы, на его скулах выступает лихорадочный румянец, и он сдавленно стонет, когда чувствует движение пальцев в себе, сопровождающееся пошлым хлюпающим звуком.  
У Алека снова встает, и это так откровенно развратно, так возбуждающе.  
— Нравится? — севшим голосом спрашивает Магнус.  
— Мне нравится все, если это ты, — хрипло отвечает Алек, и Магнусу рвет любые оставшиеся понятия о самоконтроле от его ответа, от его голоса, от данной ему Алеком вседозволенности.  
Снимать ботинки — только тратить время, и Магнус просто подхватывает Алека под колени. А тот уже сам скрещивает ноги у него за спиной.  
Магнус входит легко и плавно. Алек сам подается навстречу, тянет Магнуса на себя за рубашку, и тот почти ложится на него. Свитер Алека сбит подмышками. Второй раз совсем другой, и Магнусу не хочется показывать силу. Хочется — нежно и долго целовать Алека, нежно зарываться пальцами в его волосы, ласкать языком его шею со свежими засосами. И долго-долго, почти лениво двигаться в нем, чтобы Алек хрипло стонал и кусал губы, когда член Магнуса проезжает по его простате, чтобы извивался под ним, чтобы просил еще.  
И Алек просит. Алек сжимает его бедрами, тянет на себя и выгибается. Магнус уже не сдерживается, последними судорожными толчками доводя и себя, и его до второго оглушительного оргазма.  
— Как мы за этим столом теперь будем есть? — спрашивает Алек, когда к нему возвращается способность мыслить логически.  
— Купим новый, — пожимает плечами Магнус. А потом, усмехнувшись, добавляет, помня о способности Алека усваивать уроки. — А этот перенесем в спальню…


End file.
